A Wonderful Welcome Home
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Tenten welcomes Sakura home after being away on a mission
1. Chapter 1

A Wonderful Welcome Home

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary:

Tenten welcomes Sakura home after being away on a mission

Sakura Haruno sighed heavily as she stood outside her house, she has just returned to the Hidden Leaf village after being in the Hidden Sand village training their Medical ninja for two years and five months, her Father Kizashi disowned Sakura because he strongly objected to Sakura's becoming a kunoichi and the fact that Sakura had gotten married to her long-time friend, Tenten,

Tenten, Sakura's Wife sat in the living room on the loveseat wearing a red robe and nothing else and she waited for Sakura to walk through the front door. Outside Sakura smiled as she reached for the doorknob, already her shaft getting hard in her panties. It had been so long since the pinkette had seen the object of her desires, not wanting to waist anymore time Sakura opened the door and went inside.

"Tenten, I'm home-." Sakura said before she is all but tackled to the floor by the brunette, then the brunette Haruno kissed her Wife lovingly, sparing none of her happiness at having her true love back home safe and in her arms.

"Oh Sakura, my darling wife how I've missed you." Tenten says between kisses while Sakura gently stroked her lover's hair.

"I know baby and I missed you too, I wasn't allowed to write a letter because my mission was secret."

"I understand, Sakura." her lover said with a heartfelt smile before getting up and pulling Sakura up to her feet.

"I'm going to shower now, ok Tenten?" Sakura says.

"Ok dear, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." Tenten replied.

Sakura grabbed a towel, washcloth, and robe from her closet before entering the bathroom and stripping down. Immediately her hard, throbbing cock sprung free of its constraints and stood at attention. Sakura sighed as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower, Sakura grabbed her erect penis with her left hand and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, closing her eyes and moaning quietly Sakura leaned back against the shower door as she enjoyed pleasuring herself.

Sakura came all over her hand and let out a relieved sigh before she Sakura slid down and sat on the shower floor and closed her tired eyes, wishing that she had Tenten lying beside or on top of her to love her and ease the ever growing sadness that was consuming her. Half an hour later, Sakura hasn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"Hey, you ok in there, babe?" Tenten asked, hearing no answer Tenten opens the door and goes into the bathroom.

"Sakura, are you OK in...here?" Tenten asked as Sakura spun around to face her Wife, Tenten's eyes were instantly drawn to Sakura's enormous penis dangling between her legs.

"It's been a while hasn't it, hon?" Tenten said. Sakura just smiled.

"Yes, it certainly has been, darling." Sakura answered.

No more words were spoken, Tenten's lips crashed into Sakura's, Tenten quickly pulled Sakura out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Tenten then methodically undressed in front of Sakura, which only heightened Sakura's arousal.

Tenten got down on her knees and started working Sakura over. Sakura stumbled backwards and hit the wall.  
Tenten giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmm!" groaned Sakura as the brunette wrapped her hot mouth around Sakura's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmmm ... mm..." Tenten sensually moans around Sakura's hard cock while gently lapping her tongue around the pinkette's member.

Tenten lifts her eyes and looks up at Sakura while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH! YEEEESSSS! OH TENTEN! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura wailed.

Tenten pulls herself closer to Sakura, taking in more of her massive shaft. Sakura gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you're a real pro, h-honey..." Sakura licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on her wife as she slides her tongue around Sakura's cock as she easily sucks her daughter's rigid shaft.

Tenten's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Sakura's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Sakura's cock. The sultry, desirable vixen lathers Sakura's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... Mmmmm..." Sakura licks her lips as Tenten continues to blow her.

The sultry brunette slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Sakura's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock as Tenten takes Sakura deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Tenten sensually moans around Sakura's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum.

Tenten presses her sultry lips around her lover's shaft tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Sakura's throbbing cock.

She slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Sakura's rich cum.

The two nude women quickly made their way to the center of the bed, Sakura shoved Tenten onto the bed and straddled her, Sakura parts her lover's legs and entered the brunette slowly, very slowly. Sakura kept going as far as she could inside Tenten.

Sakura held her weight on her forearms. Tenten immediately wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist as the pinkette began thrusting in and out of her, which caused Tenten to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sakura-Sakura, right there." Tenten moaned as Sakura grabbed her Wife's hips and started pushing her body into Tenten's.

"OHHHH!" Tenten moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Sakura continued to ravage her body, Sakura arched her back as she came inside Tenten, flooding the brunette's womb with her semen.

Tenten sighed as Sakura's semen began flowing into her womb, the brunette arched her back begging her beloved for more.

"Mmmmm! Sakura, you feel so good inside of me!" Tenten screamed as Sakura came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Sakura sighed as she collapsed on top of Tenten and laid her head down on her Wife's chest. Tenten was wearing a content smile as she stroked Sakura's soft hair.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Tenten said before closing her eyes and falling asleep in Sakura's loving embrace.

"It's good to be home, Tenten," Sakura replied softly before drifting off to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura awoke next to her beloved wife, smiling the pinkette leans over and places a light kiss on Tenten's right cheek, then Sakura gets out of bed and grabs her robe before walking out of her and Tenten's bedroom into the kitchen, Sakura then began preparing breakfast for herself and Tenten.

Soon, the scent of food filled the Haruno household rousing Tenten from her sleep,


End file.
